The overall goal of the diAB-RDCC is to stimulate collaborative and innovative interdisciplinary research in order to enhance our fundamental understanding of disease mechanisms and their application to human rheumatic diseases. Through this understanding, the UAB-RDCC's goal is to improve the diagnosis and treatment of patients with arthritis and musculoskeletal diseases. The strategy of the UAB-RDCC is to draw on the strengths of the UAB research community, including the Hudson Alpha Institute of Biotechnology and Southern Research, to provide essential scientific tools and technologies, to enlist new investigators, to foster the sharing of knowledge and to nuture collaborations among translational and basic science investigators in the fight against rheumatic diseases through the creation and support of a vibrant scientific culture of discovery and innovation. Accordingly, our specific aims are 1) to facilitate rheumatic disease research through Research Core facilities, which provide scientifically rigorous, state-of-the-art techniques necessary for improved understanding of disease pathogenesis and the development of new treatments; 2) to support outstanding Pilot & Feasibility research projects drawing on the unique strengths of the RDCC research base and using innovative tools and approaches in biomedical science; and 3) to provide career development and career enrichment activities to enhance both the mentorship of talented investigators as independent researchers and the continuing education of all of our investigators. To achieve its specific aims, the UAB-RDCC has worked continuously with its Research Core facilities to develop technical capacities, to assess user needs and to provide a variety of formats for outreach and enrichment, including our IDEAs program (individualized design and experimental analyses sessions). The RDCC leadership team has worked with the School of Medicine, the Provost, the Vice President for Research and the Faculty Practice (HSF-GEF) to support the continued development of available tools and technologies for rheumatic diseases research, and through these efforts the UAB-RDCC provides the opportunity for our investigators to commit their programs to the mission of NIAMS.